


It started off just as a simple kiss, an accident really.

by Autistictobio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Teen Angst, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistictobio/pseuds/Autistictobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started off just as a simple kiss, an accident really. And it felt oh so good.<br/>(The rating might go up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

It started off just as a simple kiss, an accident really.

Keith and Lance were training, like the usual. Lance kept trying to one up and Keith enjoyed the challenge.

Keith liked how their relationship as evolved. He trust Lance with his life and he hoped Lance felt the same.

Keith got distracted by his thoughts and both he and Lance ended up falling. Lance was partly on Keith because his face fell nose first into his right shoulder. The rest of Lance was angled outwards to Keith’s left.

They were both breathing heavy, filled with adrenaline but also dizzy from the sudden stop. Time was slow, so painfully slow and Lance lifted himself from Keith but Lance stopped as time and reality did in Keith’s mind.

Lance was holding himself up with his elbows on both sides of Keith’s head. He was starring down at Keith with awe, and with that look Keith’s eyelids dipped down almost hiding his eyes completely from sunlight. Lance took this as an invitation as he leaned pack down, carefully this time to kiss Keith.

When their lips touched it felt like fireworks were going off, like everything in the world finally made sense. Like everything Keith ever faced and lived through all led up to this one chaste kiss.

Even is it was seconds it felt like hours when Lance finally pulled back, yet the both felt unsatisfied. They felt like they needed more.

“I…,” Lance was looking everywhere but down at Keith face because he didn’t trust himself not to look at Keith’s lips, “Can I do that again.”

Keith immediately started to violently nod his head as Lance laughed. Then they stopped so that they could kiss again.

This time they weren’t so lucky. They heard the door open when Lance violently pulled back.

It was Hunk looking for then for super but all Keith could think about was “I can’t believe i forgot… I’m the gay one… he’s the straight one.”


	2. Part 2

The kiss had become like a distant memory to Keith. A sweet tasting memory with a bitter after taste. After every day that passed with either of them bringing it up made the after taste all that much bitter.

 

Keith had convinced himself Lance had done it in the heat of the moment. That Lance had saw him differently at that moment simply because he had recently come out to him about being gay. Keith was convinced Lance had realized his mistake after that second kiss, that it was all adrenaline. Keith was gay and Lance was straight after all, he’d have to just cope with his feelings.

 

Keith had hoped Lance would have given him a sign when he came out to Lance that there was any chances of him feelings what Keith felt about him in return. He had dreamt about Lance replying with things like ‘I’ve always had feeling for you’ or ‘I’m actually in the closet too’ the second he came out but he was let down.

 

This was reality not fantasy, yet in his fantasy he and Lance alway kissed like that. While working out lazily on the floor with Lance on top of him. That had happen but it felt so impossible.

 

Finally a whole week after the kiss Keith decided to knock on Lance’s door to confront him about the kiss.

 

“I-” they both started at the same time.

 

They both stopped and started. This was just like the movies? Keith was literally having a moment just like the movies? Maybe he could get the guy!

 

“Keith,” Lance stepped forward to grab Keith’s hand, “I… about the kiss… I like you a lot, like romanticly a lot. And I should have told you I’m bi…, but I was so worried because I like you so much and I didn’t to-”

 

Keith’s hand was gently cupping Lance’s face. His face softened with a smile as he stepped closer so their bodies while standing would be flush against each other.

 

“Can I kiss you?” The one this Keith wanted was in his grasps, Lance’s affection.

 

Lance smiled and closed his eyes as he gave one slight nod before meeting Keith halfway for a kiss.

 

Lance’s hands laced Keith’s hair as Keith’s arm wrapped around Lance’s hips to pull them even closer. They stood their slowly moving their mouths with no urgency, taking turns to suckle on each other's lips.

  
Then they pulled apart to smile at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im autistickeith on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> im autistic keith on tumblr


End file.
